geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocoyo Lost Episode (Archived from Lost Media Archive Wiki)
Hola, my name is Miguel Fernandez. I was an intern for the second season of Pocoyo and it was okay first until things took turn for the yet worse thing ever. Clan TVE decided to demand more animation frames for the show to make the animation flawless. They said to us that they wanted to convey the series more than the others. They told us that they wanted to convey a more animated series than there others. So Zinkia Entertainment (the animation group I was interning for) and the group that animated the show agreed. However they had never done such a feat. So they all worked all morning, afternoon and night to get everything flowing right. As the animators were working, some members of the animation team were growing tired and the animation became more and more grotesque every single time. I should know; I was there giving out coffee and other things for the team. I saw them from the sidelines, gathering together and conversing about an episode they were making. It was called "Pocoyo's Last Stand", and it was going to be to teach pre-schoolers more advanced things like usual. When the head director brought all the animators to view the episode, he told the one animation group who were animating the last bits to bring the finalized version, but they did not respond. He went to their cubicles, and when he got there they were all dead with blood stains on the alleged disk. The hospital was called and they were sent to the emergency room as soon as possible but it was too late; they died of undisclosed causes. We still had the DVD so we decided to watch it in their honor and their hard work they put into it. As we all went into the viewing room, everything was suddenly very quiet. The viewing room guard turned the television on and a scene of Pocoyo started as usual. First the cheery, colourful theme song played, followed by opening sequence and the episode's title, but there was something off. The background music sounded a little distorted and slowed down in some way and all of the cast were speaking in reverse, like they were talking in tongues. We thought it was just a sound glitch so we kept going and pulled through the rest of the episode, but it didn't become any better. Characters started to lose colour and the animation became shocking real and plasticine-like. It showed Pocoyo in the usual white area, crying realistic blood with several words being burnt on the area. We kept watching as the horror on the screen unfolded. As we watched, the dialogue started to become backwards and static started to corrupt the scene as unknown characters and creatures which we could barely make out appeared in the background. Pocoyo cried even worse as scenes of bloodied faces floated past him as he slowly turned to the screen. His head went slowly around making a faint screeching sound as he turned. We all sat there and as his eyes rolled upward her eyes and his mouth opened. The staff members said he stopped there. But we did not listen to him. We watched to the end, when it cut to a dark crimson red with a faded pale mask-like face. It just stood there in the screen staring at us until it open its mouth and words in a jumbled order popped up on the screen, saying "NoHoPeLeFt". We all stopped watching it and the tape was gone. We couldn't find it in the DVD player anymore and we assumed nothing about it. We went back to our daily lives, except for me. I quit the Zinkia Entertainment team. I later heard rumors that the video still was not found and they did not know why it disappeared in the DVD player. I am now trying to forget about it but it still haunts me every night and I still get flashes at night of the face and the things which Pocoyo said. Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. Though it is unclear if Pocoyo's Last Stand was an possible series finale, it has been stated that the show later became Let's Go Pocoyo. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Clan TVE Category:Lost DVD Category:DVD Category:Back in the 90s I was AN INTERN AT NICKELODEON